


Road to Recovery

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: The Path [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LV AU WEEK, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Logan is home sick with a cold and Veronica's stuck in class at Stanford. Misery ensues.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: The Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485509
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding this to the AU Week collection because the prompt inspired me, but technically it's part of a series. Here's what you need to know: Logan and Veronica reconnected the Christmas after their sophomore year and started a long-distance relationship.

“Mac? What are you doing here?” Clad only in pajama pants, Logan opens his front door a crack and peers out. 

“Here.” She shoves a brown paper bag at him, spotted with grease, then steps back. “You sound awful. I don’t want your germs. It’s from Veronica.”

With that, Mac turns, fleeing, and Logan inspects his delivery. His nose is so stuffed up, he’s not sure, but it smells faintly like…

“Hot and sour soup!”

From Hop Sing’s, too, no doubt. 

Palming his phone from his pocket, he shoots Veronica a text. 

**L: Got your soup delivery. Thanks, peaches.**

**V: Peaches? How bout no. How are you feeling?**

**L: Achy. Tired. Can’t breathe. Miserable. Awful. The worst.**

**V: You’re such a baby. Go eat some soup.**

“Nurturing” has never been a way to describe Veronica, which is fine. Normally. Until Logan caught a nasty cold and just wanted her to be sweet and sympathetic. 

And really, she coerced Mac into delivering soup. That’s pretty sweet. Veronica shows her love with actions, he knows that, and since she’s up at Stanford, sending him soup is pretty thoughtful. His naughty nurse fantasies are probably not realistic, anyway. 

Grabbing a spoon from the kitchen, he locates the remote and settles into his nest of blankets on the couch. Cracking open the plastic container, he lies down, balances the soup on his chest and takes a slurp, channel surfing. 

The soup is his favorite under the best of times, mostly because of the crunchy fried bits they sprinkle on top. Currently, it’s even better than he remembers. It slides down his sore throat, soothing, and the spices open his sinuses and allow him to breath deeply for the first time in days. And it was from Veronica. 

_ Legally Blonde _ is playing on USA and no one is here to make fun of him for watching it. He sets his half-eaten soup on the coffee table next to the roll of toilet paper he’s been using as Kleenex and drifts off to sleep as Elle Woods proves she’s Harvard material. 

* * *

“Hey, there.”

Disoriented, Logan wakes to Veronica’s hand, cool on his brow.  _ Is this a dream? _

He tries to speak but only a croak comes out. If possible, he feels worse than he did earlier. 

“Aw, you’re pathetic.”

She smiles, though, and strokes his cheek. Being gentle and masking it with insults. If this is a hallucination, his vision of her is flawless. 

“V’ronica?” He finally manages, shifting to sit up. Nope. That makes his head pound. Giving up, he lays back down on the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Sorry, I would have been here sooner but I couldn’t get out of class.”

“But…” Everything is fuzzy in his brain. Did he know she was coming and...forget? 

“I hope you don’t mind, I let myself in.”

Did he give her keys? Did she pick the lock? He has no idea. It’s too hard to figure out, anyway, and his eyelids are so heavy. He lets them close. Veronica’s here, that’s all that matters. 

“Wow, you’re really hot. Do you have a fever?”

Logan wants to make an innuendo but Veronica has her palm on his forehead again. He’s distracted by how nice it feels and he rubs his head against her hand like a cat looking for affection. 

“You’re all slimy, too. Do you have a thermometer? Any Tylenol?” 

Veronica’s questions wash over him, too tricky to decipher. She’s not using her interrogation voice so he knows it’s not serious. He’s just going to rest while she figures things out. She’s great at that.

* * *

“Logan, can you hear me? Can you wake up?”

Surfacing, he forces his eyes open. Veronica comes into hazzy focus but it makes his head hurt. No more of that. 

“Hey, I got you some medicine and stuff. It might help you feel better if—”

“Can you just lie down with me a little?” Logan’s voice is creaky, unused. 

“You’re a big baby, you know that?”

“You mentioned it earlier.”

But she plants herself next to him, close enough he can lay his head in her lap. She takes the hint and runs her hands through his sweaty hair. It feels divine. 

“I’m sorry,” he rasps. “You’re here and I can’t even enjoy it.”

“I’ll just have to come back again soon.” Her voice is low, soothing, and it wraps around him like a blanket. 

“But you don’t do this.” He lifts his hand, tries to gesture around the room and the sick day supplies, before it gets so heavy it falls back on his chest. 

Veronica hesitates, then plunges ahead. “No, I don’t. But for you, I made an exception.”

Warmth fills him, and this time it has nothing to do with his fever. She loves him. She doesn’t say it very often but he knows it’s true. Just like he knows she’ll be here when he wakes up. 

Secure in that knowledge, Logan sniffles and lets his eyes slide closed. He’ll be okay because Veronica’s taking care of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, MarshmellowBobcat, for the quick beta! You're the best!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Road to Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605382) by [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91)




End file.
